


Unexpected Forces Bring Unexpected Changes

by Spcecse7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Bashing, Character Death, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Cutting, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mpreg eventually maybe, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Surprise Pairing, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spcecse7/pseuds/Spcecse7
Summary: It's the end of the war and 8th year is about to begin! Everyone is happy and joyful about everything is over and done with except for one person. Ron feels like he is slowly going insane and no one seems to notice around him. Until he runs into two Slytherins that completely change his world and rocks everything that he already knows. All of a sudden the wizarding world is thrown into chaos once more.





	Unexpected Forces Bring Unexpected Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first story EVER. Please be kind and constructive criticism is welcomed. Please, no hate. I have been working on this for two years and finally just decided to give it a shot. Big shout out to Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy for giving me the courage to write this story.

*Trigger warning on cutting in this chapter*

UNEXPECTED FORCES BRING UNEXPECTED CHANGES

 

CHAPTER 1

 

It's cold and dark, is the first thing he notices when he opens his eyes "Where am I?" He stands up and looks around and notices there is a light coming from a torch sconce in the corner. “Is this a dungeon?” He mumbles to himself. He hears a loud creaking noise and turns to see the door opening. A figure walks into the shadows. 

“I see you’re finally awake.” The figure says as he walks towards the firelight. 

“Who are you?” the boy asks as the dark figure finally walks into the light “no...no it can’t be. It can’t be YOU,” The boy says as he shakes his head in disbelief as he stumbles and falls to the floor in astonishment after seeing the face of the mysterious figure. “Oh, but it is, dear boy, it most certainly is.” Instantly, light from the tip of the wand flashes out at the boy "And now that you know who I truly am you need to die. I would say that I'm really sorry but I'm just not" The figure just laughs as he shouts “AVADA KEDAVRA”

Ron jolts up in bed gasping for air rubbing his face. "Blimey, that was one weird fucking dream". He calls up a tempus groaning at the time "It's only 9:30. Ugh, too early." He gets ready to lay back down when a delicious scent wafts under his nose. "Mmmm.....just in time for breakfast, at least.” 

Ron jumps out of bed bad dream is forgotten as he runs around his room picking up clothes from the floor to hurry and dress. He tries to flatten his hair while running down the stairs in time to actually get food before it's all gone. As soon as his feet hit the kitchen floor, he rounds the table to sit in his spot. He starts piling the food onto his plate, then starts shoveling it in his mouth as quickly as he can. 

He looks up to see Hermione staring at him. She wrinkles her nose in utter disgust watching as Ron stuff his face, "Oh honestly, Ron, how can you eat like that??"

Ron just shrugs his shoulders, "In this house, it's either eat quickly or go hungry" he responds after swallowing the massive amount of food in his mouth.

Hermione sighs and reaches for the spoon to get her breakfast. Only to discover there isn’t any food on the table. 

Ron looks at her and smirks at the astonished look on her face, "Told you so." Hermione huffs folding her arms over her chest with a scowl on her face. 

Just then, Mrs. Weasley walks in carrying more food. "Oh, Hermione dear, we go through this EVERY time you stay over. You get your food on your plate first, and THEN go about talking in whatever manner that you want."

Molly sits at the table and begins to scoops some eggs, sausage, and toast onto Hermione ’s plate before handing her a glass of pumpkin juice. Hermione cringes when Molly yells up the stairs, "Ginny get down here so you can eat." 

“I'm coming, I'm coming, mum,” Ginny shouts back walking down the stairs. "I need to make sure I look good for when we meet Harry at the station.”

Hermione and Ron roll their eyes, and Ron scoffs at Ginny’s ridiculous statement. Ron hated that his best friend and sister are dating. Harry is his brother in all but blood. It just feels wrong seeing them together. Ron shakes his head to clear his thoughts. Thinking of Ginny and Harry kissing made him almost stop eating his breakfast. 

"Hurry and eat up Ginny. Also, don’t forget to take your medipotion. We don't want your body to go into shock because of your anemia, like last time you forgot to take it now do we?" Molly scolded her daughter.

“No, mum,” Ginny grumbles while reaching for her potion, downing it in one gulp.

Molly turns to Percy sitting on the other side of the table, "Percy, dear, have you taken your vitapotion, already?” Molly asks.

"Yes, mum," he answers as he gets up from the table and walks over to her, he kisses her on the cheek.

Fred and George coughed, "Suck up.”

Percy turns and glares at his brothers. The twins look back at him with the picture of innocence on their faces. Arthur chuckles at his children’s antics and gets up from the table. "Alright let's go, son.” He says to Percy before anything else can be said. “Don't want to be late to work." 

Everyone watches as Arthur and Percy walk to the fireplace to floo to work. Molly then gets up and claps her hands together getting their attention, "Alright you lots, Ron and Hermione return to Hogwarts today for the opening feast of their last year. Why don’t you head up and get your things together for school? You as well Ginny. I would rather we not arrive late as usual. As it is, we are already running late. We will be leaving in 5 minutes whether you are ready or not. So I suggest you make sure you have everything you need.” 

At his mother's warning, Ron stuffs the last of his breakfast into his mouth and gets up from the table. He runs to his room to make sure all of his trunks are packed before leaving, for the station. Taking the Hogwarts Express was something he used to enjoy. His feelings changed after he realized the war might cost him more than his life. Ron just hopes that he still feels that incredible familiar rush being on the Hogwarts Express. 

It’s hard to imagine that tomorrow will be the first day of our last year at Hogwarts. We’ve matured faster than we should’ve had to. Experienced more danger than expected by anyone. 

Ron sighs, ‘I should be happier about this than I am now that everything is finally over. I should feel relief however, only Gabriel, my beautiful angel, can bring me the true relief that I desire. Oh, Merlin, I almost forgot him. Where is he? WHERE IS HE?!

Ron goes searching through his room frantically before he remembers where he tucked Gabriel away. He goes into his small closet and bends down to a floorboard. He lifts up the board and sets it to the side to reveal a bright silver and emerald encrusted box. As he opens the box to see a ruby handled 8-inch knife lying in a bed of dark green silk.

“Can’t go without you now can I?” He whispers to the dagger lovingly.

Ron sighs happily as he’s finally holding his most treasured item that can take all the pain and darkness away. He gently laid Gabriel back in the box and closed the lid. After safely tucking it into an invisible side drawer of his trunk, then resumes going through his room to make sure he has all his things together for the upcoming year. After he’s finished mentally going through his list, he takes Gabriel back out and goes to sit on his bed staring at his dagger as he thinks back on everything that has come to pass. 

‘ It’s hard to believe that so much has changed in such a short amount of time.’ 

After Harry had defeated Voldemort, all the remaining death eaters fled. The rest of them were rounded up and thrown into Azkaban to await their trial and more than likely execution or kiss from a dementor. The wizarding world can’t seem to make up their mind on what they really want to do with them. Half of them just wants to get rid of them in any way possible so they can just go on about their daily lives and old routines and pretend none of this happened at all. The other half wants to try to “save them” or think they were just brainwashed and aren’t evil wizards and witches at all. 

I say just kiss them all and be done with it. But "heroes" like us aren’t “allowed” to say something like that. Apparently, we did our job and now we are utterly useless. That is until they need something from us again. And THEN, we will be their saviors once more. Ron scoffs at the stupidity of it all. 

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all decided the wisest decision would be to go back for their last year since they aren’t quite sure what they want to do now that the war is over. They didn’t actually quite fully believe that they would live to finalize what they wanted to do for the rest of their life. Their primary objective was always to stay alive so they could rid the wizarding world of the monster called Voldemort. They have been through so much already. Harry and Ron have decided not to become Aurors, they were sick and too exhausted to keep looking and fighting the bad guys. 

So they figured going back for their last year they can find out their natural strengths instead of just focusing on the strengths they needed for that particular career was the best strategy. Hermione wanted to go to Wizarding University, so she had to complete her Hogwarts education. Harry jokes that she just wanted to be around all the books in the library for as long as she could. Every time Harry says that she blushes and agrees that that may have a small part to why she wants to return. 

Ron starts twirling the dagger in his hands as he thinks of Hermione.

He and Hermione tried dating after that kiss in the final battle.

However, that didn't work out too well. She said it was just a spur of the moment kinda thing. You know we were close to death blah...blah...blah that sort of stuff. What she didn't realize is that she completely broke my heart. It hurt Ron that she was so casual about it. I think that’s what hurt the most. It was hard to pretend to agree with her with a smile on my face. 

He looks down at his wrists in shame and laughs bitterly. 

I'm so pathetic. Crying to sleep over a broken heart because of a girl. After all, men aren't meant to cry because of something like that they are just supposed to move on to the next girl they see and fuck her and rub it in their ex’s face. Ron sighs heavily but no matter how bad I wish I could be like every other guy and do that I just CAN'T do that to Hermione. Even though she was the one who happily did it and wouldn’t care in the slightest if I fucked a girl right in front of her. I just can't do that no matter how much I may want to. Just grin and bear it Ron you've been doing it for so long now it should be second nature by now. How pathetic can I get?

Ron sighs and looks down at his wrists in torment....it would feel so good to just, die already. It feels that is the only way to let go of all the pain and anguish that resides deep in me. Why do I do this to myself I know it's so wrong especially since everyone that died would crave to be alive right now. And all I have is this sick way of relief just trying to hold myself together so that I CAN go on. Even just a little will do but, do I have enough time?’ Ron casts up a tempus to see the time. ‘If I make it fast I’ll be okay. No one will notice Ron scoffs to himself no one has noticed so far at least.

Ron rolls up his sleeve and hovers the beautiful and mesmerizing dagger over the freckled skin of his left arm. He presses the blade to his skin and slowly drags it down moaning at the release of the overwhelming feelings locked up inside of him. He’s just about to slice into his skin a second time when a yell from his mother stops him. 

"RON GET DOWN HERE WE HAVE TO GO!” Molly screams. 

“Dammit!” Ron exclaims as he does a sloppy healing spell and jumps off the bed, and quickly shrinks Gabriel and puts him in his pocket. He safely puts the small chest back into the invisible compartment of his trunk, closes it and locks it. He runs downstairs with a smile he does not feel plastered on his face trunks in tow. "Ok ready to go." 

"Finally," Molly says as they all walk out the door heading to the station for the first day of their final year of school. 

 

___________________________________________________

Deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts, the potions master jolts awake. Breathing hard and dripping with sweat he mumbles… "that's not right." He reaches up to wipe his face only to realize it’s not sweat there, but tears. His eyes widen as he realizes he has tears streaming down his face, from happiness or frustration he isn't quite sure. "That….that just can’t be right.” He says again as he hangs his head and covers his face, and begins to weep uncontrollably.  
___________________________________________________

From the shadows, a man looks out of the window with a cruel smile on his face. He gleefully rubs his hands together as he murmurs to himself, " My time is almost nigh." He starts laughing maniacally. 

In the corner, Fawkes is trembling in fear as two tears fall from his eyes...Merlin help us all for he has finally awakened.


End file.
